crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
3/31 City
Kyrio03/31/2019 Beniferrous lounges in the town square. Slow day today. So many people out on quests. Pixelnator03/31/2019 There's a rustle, and Pixel returns from the forest carrying a handful of random junk like mushrooms and insect parts. "Oh hey big guy. Awake again?" It sets the mishmash of random items down next to an empty bottle it retrieves from the satchel of transformation potions, then makes like an alchemist and claps its hands together before placing them to the ground. And when nothing happens, it sorta sheepishly presses the 'craft potion' button on the crafting UI like a regular person. Kyrio03/31/2019 Pixel finds that he can't use the crafting menu in town! "Collision Zone, Pixel. Reality is overtaking some of the abstractions of the game. If you'd like to alchemize, you will have to at least pretend a little." The electrical dragon says. Pixelnator03/31/2019 It sighs. "Oh, right. I guess I'll need to like... get water and grind these up or something? How does alchemy even work..." There's a small shrug as it grabs the bottle and goes off to the nearby fountain to fill it. "So, uh... How was your nap I guess?" Kyrio03/31/2019 "A cauldron is the generally accepted vessel for alchemy. Though just heating the bottle itself would also be sufficient." The dragon creaks and clacks as it stretches out a little, "Rest is never difficult to come by for a dragon. Though my body requires quite a bit energy to function, so rest is mostly all that I do these days." Airyuu03/31/2019 (Let's replace his wings with solar panel wings) Kyrio03/31/2019 (That's possible since I never said they weren't :P) Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling tilts its head and taps its foot a little. "Hmm... I guess I gotta go steal a cauldron from somewhere then..." "Heh. I mean I can relate to always wanting to nap and be warm. Though falling asleep in VR is still kinda weird if I'm being honest." Kyrio03/31/2019 "Many things about this is 'weird' indeed. But you have plenty of time to get used to it." the dragon lifts a wing and slides open on of its plates, it picks out a rather small cauldron from inside and sets it on the ground in front of Pixel. "You will have to build a fire, but you may have this. My body houses its own alchemical apparatus, so I've not needed it for a while."(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 The little guy definitely stares in awe at just how nonchalantly the dragon retrieves a tiny cauldron from inside. It's only when Benny sets it down that it snaps out of it and coughs a little. "Ahem. Fire, uh... Hmm... Well Ed's still out getting a cure for Kyrio, but..." It snaps its fingers. "There's a fire in the forge so I could probably just light a piece of wood on fire and get a fire going that way." Following this is a bit of back and forth as Pixel assembles a very crude bonfire around the miniature cauldron and gets a fire going under it with surprisingly little effort. It grins back at Beniferrous as it takes a seat next to the fire and waits for the water to come to a boil. Using some flat rocks to grind the ingredients into a powder in the interim. "Haaah. Man, I forgot how much fun lighting fires was!" Kyrio03/31/2019 "Mind if I watch? I was always quite interested in crafting systems in these kinds of games when I was young." The dragon lazily states, "In a manner of speaking." Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling gives a happy and nonchalant nod. "Sure thing! Company is always nice." It's subtle, but there's definitely a bit of a dry little smirk on the lizard's lips a few seconds after it says that. Kyrio03/31/2019 "What is it you're attempting to create?" Benny asks, a gentle spark in its eyes Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel just gives the dragon a silly look. "No clue!" "I'm only like level one and know no recipes so I figured I'd just craft some random junk for experience" Kyrio03/31/2019 "I see. Trial and error is a good place to start." The dragon says Pixelnator03/31/2019 "You can say that twice..." it mutters to itself. Kyrio03/31/2019 The dragon curiously watches, it probably knows exactly what you're going to get from this mixture, but it doesn't seem to want to interfere. Pixelnator03/31/2019 Once the water boils, Pixel picks up the flat rock it's been grinding the materials on and carefully scrapes them into the cauldron. "...so how do I know when it's done?" Kyrio03/31/2019 "Watch." The dragon says, as the particles start dissolving and the liquid begins shifting color.(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Are we theeeeeere yet?" It sticks out its tongue at Benny. Blep. Kyrio03/31/2019 The dragon chuckles as the potion stops changing color and settles, a light sparkle effect showers the caudlron. "Yes, we are here. It will likely be unknown to you. You may take it to an appraiser or simply sample the potion to find out what it does." Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel carefully uses a spare log to fish the cauldron out and pour the contents onto the empty potion bottle. "...in other words whether I'm careful and prudent or impulsive and carefree." It stares at the potion, Benny, and the dragonling statue to the side of the two for a few seconds. "...screw it. Down the hatch!" Airyuu03/31/2019 (combustion potion aquired) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (I mean I doubt Pixel could make a permanent potion at level one so I'm fine with whatever happens ;v ) Kyrio03/31/2019 (Okay I can roll something ) Malc Modnar03/31/2019 From a nearby perch, Malc snorts in amusement. "Thisss should be interesssting." How long has she been watching? Kyrio03/31/2019 Pixel chugs the potion, and waits for an effect.... but nothing seems to happen. It doesn't feel any different at least. But it does read a pop-up. Consumed of Minor Agility(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 It opens its UI and making sure to be loud enough for Malc to hear goes "Holy crap, I just got an experience quadrupler for the next twenty four hours!" Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy wanders out of a building, scratching her head. "Weren't you guys out trying to save Kyrio?" She has returned to fox form. Kyrio03/31/2019 (haha) "I understand there's a party making its way to the West Cave at this moment." Benny says, "But there has been some activity still in town while I've been here." Pixelnator03/31/2019 Upon noticing her, Pixel waves at the fox. "Hello~ There's some people th- Yeah, that." Kyrio03/31/2019 (Of note, item crafting is a source of a small amount of exp) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "I think they made camp over there, though I should probably go check up on them soon..." (Oh right) Kyrio03/31/2019 (not quite as effective as killing stuff, but still it's helpful at low levels) Malc Modnar03/31/2019 "Thingsss didn't go ssso well for them," Malc adds. "And I doubt I'll be of much ussse, ssseeing how mossst of the thingsss in that cave can one-shot me." Airyuu03/31/2019 --She goes "So do you think they're strong enough?" Malc Modnar03/31/2019 Malc makes her strange 'trying-and-failing-to-shrug' motion. Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling playfully sticks out its tongue at Malc. "Yeah, there's definitely no benefit to having someone around who knows the game inside out" "I mean probably? They seemed to be good at working together" Malc Modnar03/31/2019 "Nothing I know isssn't blindingly obviousss to anyone who paysss attention," she replies. Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy makes her way over to the statue and goes "Did you guys have to set him on fire?" Kyrio03/31/2019 "They're using it as an oven... for pizza." Benny says, amused(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel just sorta rolls its eyes at the snake. "You're fun at parties." Malc Modnar03/31/2019 "Probably not. It wasss funny, though." Malc looks at Pixel. "I do not go to partiesss." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Eeexactly" "I mean not that I do either to be fair" Kyrio03/31/2019 "If you are a veteran then you know exactly how well people pay attention." Benny mentions to Malc. Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy sticks a hand into her satchel and pulls out a sheet with some runes on it. She traces a rune on Kyrio's head. Malc Modnar03/31/2019 Malc laughs. "Fair point, Sssir Clanksssalot!" Kyrio03/31/2019 The dragon bows its head a moment before turning towards Remy, interested in what she's doing. Malc Modnar03/31/2019 "But they can learn. Besssidesss, I have... other thingsss to worry about." Kyrio03/31/2019 "Still concerned over your old life?" The dragon questions. Malc Modnar03/31/2019 Malc doesn't take notice, and instead yawns, stretches out her full length, and turns away. Airyuu03/31/2019 --She draws a rune on his chest, then the back of each hand, crouching to draw a rune on each foot as well. Tails swaying. Malc Modnar03/31/2019 "You don't know the half of it," she mutters, slithering away. Kyrio03/31/2019 "Perhaps not. But I will listen if you wish to speak." The dragon notes, but doesn't pursue any further. Airyuu03/31/2019 --she straightens and checks the marks on her sheet, then she lifts fingers and presses the rune on the chest, theya ll light up and suddenly Level 1 pops up above Kyrio's head Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel blinks. "Wait... Did you just-" Kyrio03/31/2019 "The kicking bird may object to you taking his oven." The dragon smirks. Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy goes "Look like it worked. Hey Blue... hm. Grey. Heads up."(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Huh? Head's up what? Wait, is Kyrio back?" The dragonling looks surprisingly nervous all of a sudden. Kyrio03/31/2019 The dragonling statue shifts slightly, then starts to move. It somewhat robotically pulls itself up to a standing position. It's expression has neutralized and it stares blankly forward. Airyuu03/31/2019 --She goes "Okay, good, it worked." She stretches and glances over at Pixiel. "There, at least he can be a bit useful for you guys for the moment, eh?" Kyrio03/31/2019 "I've not seen a petrified creature turned into a golem before." Benny says. "It does not seem as though he's all there." Airyuu03/31/2019 --she goes "Ah, he's been a statue for a while, so it's not surprising if he's zoned out." She rests fingers on the rune on his chest and he solidifies up again. "And you just touch here if you want to turn him on." She pauses, then looks amused at herself.(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling lets out a tiny sigh of relief when Benny mentions the fact that the golem is probably just automated and following orders. Kyrio03/31/2019 The statue has inanimated once more, standing at a stiff, attention pose. Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Oh, like an off switch?" Pixel's eyes basically gleam for a few seconds. "...I promise to use this power for evil" Airyuu03/31/2019 --She wanders past Pixel. "I'm not telling you anything. It's all on you, though I haven't locked him to anyone, he'll follow any orders given." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "I'll make sure he doesn't wander off!" Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy wanders off again, after making the situation... better? Worse? More complicated?"-- Kyrio03/31/2019 Benny gives Remy a polite bow as she leaves "That was interesting." Benny grins, "Not everything she does is defined by the game, so it's always a treat to see her do something new." Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel nods at the dragon and takes a seat on the ground next to it. "So is she like you then? Just a player who's been around longer? I kinda assumed she's something different from us." Kyrio03/31/2019 "No, she is something much greater than that." Benny says, "She is a Dimension Hopper." "Without entities like her, we would have all faded away and been lost." Pixelnator03/31/2019 There clockwork dragon can feel a little shiver next to it. "...yeah, still trying real hard not to think about that." For a bit Pixel just sits there in silence. Then, speaking softly and suddenly sounding a lot more tired, it lowers its head and hugs its knees. "It's been a few days now." Kyrio03/31/2019 "I understand a few days is not a lot of time to adjust. You will get used to it eventually." The dynamo dragon says reassuringly. Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling shakes its head. "Not that. Prescription." It gives an awkward laugh. "S-sorry, that's probably a bit too heavy a topic. Nevermind!" Kyrio03/31/2019 "I see." The dragon states flatly, "This place is partially defined by the game, but you brought something with you when you entered it. Remember, your mind is a powerful thing, especially in this place. You will develop and grow based on the way you act. And your mind will define itself through the way that you think." Pixelnator03/31/2019 It takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Yeah, you're right. And truth be told it's affected me a lot less here, which is kind of the scariest bit. The snake is very focused on getting back what she lost, and I was like that at first too but..." Benny can feel a little bonk as the creature leans its head against the dragon's side. "...there's stuff here that we'll be losing going back too." Kyrio03/31/2019 "Perhaps." The dragon states, "There are those that do choose to stay. There are many reasons someone may not want to go back. It's not a choice you must make hastily, however." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Yeah. Not something I need to think about yet I guess." Kyrio03/31/2019 "You have so much to look forward to. More time than you could hope for. You can learn and grow, free from what ails you. You may feel trapped, and perhaps just a bit powerless. But you have been given an opportunity. Explore who you are when you're not defined by things you couldn't choose." Pixelnator03/31/2019 It nods a little. "...I'm kinda worried about the statue there if I'm being honest. How it'll be once we finally manage to turn him back. Don't even really know why." Kyrio03/31/2019 "Is he someone special to you?" Benny asks, "I did not know him as anything other than a statue, unfortunately." Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling reddens a little around the cheeks. "I... Kinda? I honestly don't know how I'd categorize it. He was nice and helped everyone despite everything, and nobody, not even me, really thought about how he must have felt during it. So I'm kinda sorry for him, and..." It pokes the ground, drawing little circles in the dirt. "Okay, there's maybe a tiny bit of a crush there too, but please don't tell anyone about that. I mean... It's not really that sort of a crush to begin with, but I don't know how to categorize it." Kyrio03/31/2019 "How you feel is up to you to define, of course," The dragon says though with a hint of mirth in its eyes, "As for your guilty feelings for reacting poorly, it's a natural reaction to having your life upturned so suddenly. But, if he is as magnanimous as you say, then I'm certain you have nothing to be afraid of." Pixelnator03/31/2019 It laughs a little in response. "Yeah, you're probably right. I mean I've done like probably the least healthy thing and tried to pick things up for him while he's stuck like that. I just.... don't really have a lot of people to open up to and said some pretty embarrassing things to him while he was a statue since it was guaranteed to be a one way conversation." "...hell, he might be hearing this conversation too for all I know. So basically there's a big ticking clock on having made myself vulnerable to someone and not knowing how it'll play out." Kyrio03/31/2019 "At least you let it out to someone." The dragon says, "Emotions are like breathing. At some point, you will need to exhale or you risk destroying yourself. The consequences of sharing your feelings are often not as bad as the pain of keeping them in. There are exceptions but I doubt someone you speak so highly of would be the sort of person that creates one." Pixelnator03/31/2019 For a bit the homunculus just sits there. Leaning against Benny and thinking to itself. Listening to the fire it had made earlier that's just now started to die down and go out. "Kinda funny if you think about it. How easy it is to draw parallels between me and the situation everyone's found themselves in. I used to have fantasies about this sorta stuff but now that it's happening I find myself having a hard time allowing myself to enjoy it." Kyrio03/31/2019 "Too good to be true. Yet it is true. Why not let it be good too." The dragon says, "It's set in the fabric of time that everyone will find a way home and awaken as if nothing happened at all. This might as well just be a dream. So why not have your fill." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "I know, right? Yet my mind is caught up on dumb irrational worries over what others might think." Trubbol03/31/2019 Warren stepped into town, adjusting the heavy looking red scarf around his neck as he looked about, at first it felt weirdly empty to him, but then he noticed the dragon with a start. It was... hard to miss. Kyrio03/31/2019 "The only others that need to know are those that are in here with you." The dragon says, "And inevitably, even the most adamant must adapt and learn to be happy. They will not fault you for doing so sooner." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Mmh..." "...do you think he'd be mad if I eat his sword?" Airyuu03/31/2019 --A fox woman pops up besides Warren "You okay?" she asks, tails swaying. Kyrio03/31/2019 The dynamo dragon (level 48) turns to look at the newcomer, "Ah it seems I must do my job. Unless perhaps you would like to introduce the newcomer?' The dragon sees Remy, "Mm..." He shrugs and returns to his converstaion, "A fickle one she is." Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel shakes its head. "I'd... rather watch. I still need to figure out a better way to do it. Last time I caused the person to freak out too much." Kyrio03/31/2019 "People will react differently no matter what you do, in my experience." The dragon says, "It's important work, so it is best to try and enjoy the task for the sake of it. They may not thank you until much later, but at least you saved a life." Pixelnator03/31/2019 It nods. Trubbol03/31/2019 Eric jumped insurprise at the sudden appearance of the fox before muttering. "Right, right, this town has like, people monsters or something." Regaining his composure, he nodded. "Yeah, a snake told me to come here."(edited) Malc Modnar03/31/2019 ("And you just believed it?") Kyrio03/31/2019 (okay I need to get lunch. We can resume a bit later ok Pix ) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (yupyup!) Airyuu03/31/2019 --She goes "Well here, drink this." she holds a potion in front of his nose. Pixelnator03/31/2019 ((The dragonling gets up on its feet and cups its hands arounds its mouth before yelling out "HEY! NEW GUY! YER FUCKED!" at the top of his lungs)) Malc Modnar03/31/2019 (Subtlety is dead.) Trubbol03/31/2019 He took a step backwards to take the potion. "Wow uh, okay then." He glanced aside, a bit weirded out by what was happening, before taking the drink. Airyuu03/31/2019 --She grins and curls arms behind the back of her head. It tastes like.. orange. Trubbol03/31/2019 "Huh, that shouldn't have a taste right? I thought we were not there yet." He set the bottle down in the dirt next to him, putting his fingers to his lips. Airyuu03/31/2019 --she goes "Welcome to a magical world where this is all real.. hey you, Pix, wanna come over?" Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling points at itself and quirks a brow. Then hops up on its feet and dusts itself off before sauntering over. "Yeah?" Trubbol03/31/2019 "What the heck is he supposed to be?" He motioned to the Dragonlings unique appearance.(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "A mistake" Pixel immediately quips Airyuu03/31/2019 --she goes "A slime in the shape of a dragon thing." Trubbol stats to tingle. And his ears start to grow.. Trubbol03/31/2019 "Mood." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Pfft, yeah. You seem like fun!" It sorta coughs. "...that's totally a proper sentence, shush" Trubbol03/31/2019 He waved a hand dismissively. "Wasn't going to bring it up." Airyuu03/31/2019 --Warren finds himself shrinking a bit as well as his fingers tingle and start to get furry Pixelnator03/31/2019 "Ooh, I'm calling it now. Jackalope. You look like a jackalope sorta guy!" Trubbol03/31/2019 He watched his hands, flexing his fingers as his nails shifted into small claws, the gears in his head moving. "Oh. I get it. So how is being a monster like, related to the game glitching?* Airyuu03/31/2019 --She goes "Who said this was a glitch?" his ears grow out and his nose turns cute and black while fur spreads over his face. He also shrinks a bit more. Trubbol03/31/2019 He looked up at her, a bit shocked at his loss in height. "The ah, the snake did?" His nose twitched as he processed that the thing in the bottom of his vision was his nose* Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel just points a finger at the fox. Rolling its eyes at the mention of Malc. "The snake's an edgelord, sorry but not sorry. Okay, I mean not actually, but she seriously needs 500 milligrams of chill. I mean yo- our situation isn't great, but she refuses to focus on anything except the negatives." Malc Modnar03/31/2019 (Oof) Airyuu03/31/2019 --she goes "Well, she was probably just making it simpler for you, thing is, your video game intersected a real world, and I am turning you into something that can exist there." fur slips down under his clothing, not as obvious. His shoes may start to feel uncomfortable, but hey! Maybe he has lots of luck now.. Malc Modnar03/31/2019 (It was inevitable.) Kyrio03/31/2019 (He did demand more of them) Trubbol03/31/2019 He winced a bit as he could feel the pressure building up in his boots, trying to shake them away. "R-real? C-can I still unequip this stuff?" Pixelnator03/31/2019 ("Who saw that comi- I mean who saw where that came from?!") Trubbol03/31/2019 (What else will a character named Warren turn into?) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "I'd be more worried over whether or not you can still equip stuff~" Airyuu03/31/2019 --she goes "YEah, you can." she sways her tails watching. Speaking of, he gts a little tail pushing out of his rear. Trubbol03/31/2019 he plopped down onto his bottom, trying to pull the boots free of his feet, only to make a surprised squeak as he sat on his tail Pixelnator03/31/2019 The dragonling on the other hand just crosses its fingers and stares intently at Eric's forehead. "Come on horns. Daddy needs a new pair of shoes. You can do it."(edited) Airyuu03/31/2019 --he tingles and his UI pops up with Monster (insert class here) Level 1 (Well, it doesn't ACTUALLY say 'insert class here', but beastmen can have a class) Pixelnator03/31/2019 "...boo, I guess no shoes for me. Or you for that matter~" Trubbol03/31/2019 "It says I need to pick my class again..." He tapped through the options, wondering if he had really thought out being a mage. "And you can totally have my boots. Those stung." Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy goes "Aren't you a cutie?" grinning at him. Trubbol03/31/2019 His ears drooped a little in response as he tapped Bard a few times over. Going through his customization, he gave himself a small fringe of fluff on his head, as well as a pair of what looked like the beginning of antlers. "Doing this for you."(edited) Airyuu03/31/2019 --Remy goes "That's considerate of you!" she looks over his shoulder "Bard? Do those even do anything?" Kyrio03/31/2019 "They can apply affects that buff entire parties at once. Rather useful in raids.* Benny says," Also music is a must when trying to live in a strange world. " Trubbol03/31/2019 "Right... instrument." Kyrio03/31/2019 "That you will have to craft yourself." Benny says, "There is an artificer in town that may help. She is a gremlin. " Trubbol03/31/2019 "Cant you just wave your hands and dragon up a ukelele?"(edited) Pixelnator03/31/2019 Pixel grins a little at the tiny antler buds. "Dude, you seriously don't have to do that. I was just trying to make light of an otherwise potentially shocking experience. Though they are cute, especially small ones like that." The notbold looks at the discarded shoes and shrugs before picking them up. Kyrio03/31/2019 "I can't just go giving people everything they need. That would be cheating." Benny says. "Besides, a bard who builds his own instrument will know it inside and out, and his soul can be heard in its tone." Trubbol03/31/2019 *The rabbit huffed with a sigh before picking up his large hat and marching off into one of the houses. "You are lucky you are cute, I'd nibble your wings off or whatever rabbits do." Pixelnator03/31/2019 "You uh, don't want to do that. The big guy's a bit shocking." Trubbol03/31/2019 I gtg now) Kyrio03/31/2019 (We can pick up Pixel and Benny's conversation in the other server if you'd like, Pix) Pixelnator03/31/2019 (Sure!)